The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device package.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized unique packages for high power dissipation (typically greater than ten watts) radio frequency (RF) applications. Typically, these applications operate at frequencies greater than about five hundred Mega Hertz (MHz). Because of the high frequency operation, bonding wires that connect the active semiconductor devices to external leads function as parasitic inductors that reduce the efficiency of the semiconductor device. In order to optimize the input and output transmission line impedances, shunt capacitors are added in parallel with the bonding wire. Typically the shunt capacitor is attached adjacent the active semiconductor die on the semiconductor die attachment area of the package. Bonding wires are then utilized to electrically connect the capacitor to the lead and to the semiconductor die.
It is difficult to select appropriate capacitor values that match the input impedance of the package to the output impedance of the external device driving the semiconductor device. This limits the efficiency that can be obtained. Additionally, these capacitors add cost to the finished semiconductor package thereby increasing the manufacturing costs. Further, the space utilized by the shunt capacitors increase the package size further increasing the manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an impedance matching package that results in high efficiency operation, and that reduces manufacturing costs .